


chat fic go brr

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Fluff, General Shenanigans, Highschool AU, Texting, chat fic, chatfic, completely platonic, nothing romantic or sexual whatsoever, um im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Honestly just another DreamSMP group chat fic because I'm addicted to them. Will probably be at least semi-Ranboo centric just because I really like him.I might delete this later. All people in this fic are characters portrayed in the Dream SMP and not the people themselves, however if any of the content creatures are uncomfortable with it or don't like it I will delete it without hesitation.I'm terrible at tags so if you think I should tag anything let me know in the comments.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & everybody, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114
Collections: Anonymous





	1. mr. Technoblade sir

Theseus_M created New Chat

Theseus_M added Tubbo_M and Ranboo_E to New Chat

Thesues_M changed their name to BIGMAN

Theseus_M changed chat name to Group Project

BIGMAN: WHAT IS UP MY FELLOW PEOPLE

Tubbo_M changed their name to BIG CRIME

BIG CRIME: HELLO TOMMY

Ranboo_E: uh. hello  
Ranboo_E: should we like start on the project or

BIGMAN: BOOO BUZZKILL

BIG CRIME: gross shcool

Ranboo_E: we have to choose someone that inspires us to interview

BIG CRIME: OH WE KNOW TONS OF POPLE THT INSPIRE US

BIGMAN: WHICH BROTHER SHOULD WE DO

Ranboo_E: are you two related?

BIGMAN: WE ARE BOTH ADOPTED LOL  
BIGMAN: BY THE SAME PERSON

Ranboo_E: oof lucky

BIG CRIME: wh  
BIG CRIME: what

Ranboo_E: so anyways its good you guys have people we can interview cause i dont

BIGMAN: CAN WE DO TECHNO??

BIG CRIME: OH GOOD IDEA

Ranboo_E: who is techno

BIG CRIME: TECHNOBLADE IS OUR BROTHER

Ranboo_E: sounds good  
Ranboo_E: i already have some questions written from an assignment i did at a previous school that was similar

BIGMAN: THEN IT IS SETTLED  
BIGMAN: JUST ONE MORE THING TO DO

BIGMAN changed Ranboo_E to RANBOOB

RANBOOB: no

RANBOOB changed name to ranboo

BIG CRIME: aw boring

ranboo: ok

BIGMAN added Technoblade to the chat

Technoblade: What do you twerps want.

BIGMAN: RANBOO YOU ASK

ranboo: what why me??

BIG CRIME: CMON YOU D IT RANBOO

ranboo: i literally!! do not!! know any of you!!

BIGMAN: HES MORE LIKELY TO Say YES IF U ASK

Technoblade: I’m still here.  
Technoblade: Who’s the new kid?

ranboo: hello mr. Technoblade sorry sir.  
ranboo: i am ranboo and we have a group project together  
ranoo: we were wondering if you wouldn’t mind being interviewed mr. Technoblade sir

Technoblade: …

ranboo: please do not hurt me mr. Technoblade

BIGMAN: WAVT THE FUCK

ranboo: i feel scared

Technoblade: Fine. Come over tonight.

Technoblade left the chat

BIG CRIME: POG

BIGMAN: POGGGG

ranboo: pog?


	2. now you're stuck with them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIGMAN: RANBOOB
> 
> BIG CRIME: RANBOOB
> 
> ranboo: fuck my life

Group Project (2:33pm)

BIGMAN: RANBOOB DO YOU NEED A RIDE

ranboo: uh idk maybe  
ranboo: i usually walk home

BIG CRIME: just come home with us man

ranboo: uh its fine i can just walk

BIG CRIME: do u even knwo wher we live?

ranboo: i will if you send me the address

Technoblade: Ranboo, my dude, just accept the ride.

ranboo: nvm ill ride with yall

BIGMAN: POG

BIG CRIME: POG

BIGMAN: MEET UNDER THAT BIG TREE OUT FRONT

ranboo: ok on my way

THIS HOUSE IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE (2:53pm)

TRASH PANDA: DADZA ME AND TUBBO Are BRINGING A FRIEND HOME WITH US

dadza: ok that’s fine I’m almost there

BUZZY BEE: POGGERSSSS

Blood God: They’re going to be interviewing me for a group project.

WilbySoot: howd they get you to agree to that???

BUZZY BEE: WE MADE RANBOO ASK

TRASH PANDA: ^^^^

WilbySoot: oh that makes more sense  
WilbySoot: we all know he’d never do anything for Tommy

TRASH PANDA: THGH FKCIMGFS BICTH

Techno <3 -----> Twerp #2 (3:56pm)

Techno <3: Why is your new friend so skittish?

Twerp #2: waht do u mean?

Techno <3: He just seems easily scared.

Twerp #2: oh idk he’s nwe at shkol and we just met him cause of this project

Techno <3: Huh.

Group Project (1:37am)

ranboo: ok so  
ranboo: i organized the answers we got from mr. Technoblade into a good rough draft article

BIGMAN: WHAT

ranboo: all we need to do is editing and stuff

BIG CRIME: RANBOOB  
BIG CRIME: WHY ITS SO LATE

ranboo: its not that late

BIG CRIME: ITS ALMOST TWO AM!!!

ranboo: i guess it is  
ranboo: anyways all we have to do is edit the article and we’re done

BIGMAN: ITS NOT DUE FOR A WEEK??????

ranboo: yeah i know  
ranboo: itll probably take me all week to get it perfect though

Technoblade: go to bed twerps

ranboo: oop gotta go

Group Project (6:23am)

ranboo attached one text file named Group Project

ranboo: btw here is the rough draft i wrote

BIG CRIME: ranboo

ranboo: hello

BIG CRIME: that  
BIG CRIME: that is terifing

ranboo: wdym

BIGMAN: WHY IS IT WRITTEN LIKE TECHNO IS SCARY WAHT HTE FCKU

Technoblade: I am both incredibly flattered and incredibly worried

ranboo: i feel like mr. Technoblade is going to kill me eventually and want to pay my future killer respect

BIG CRIME: i-

ranboo: mhm

Speedrunning life hell yeag (11:16am)

Orphan Killer: I’m adding someone, don’t scare him off.

Orphan Killer added ranboo to the chat

ranboo: what

Orphan Killer: It’s Technoblade

ranboo: i feel fear

BIGMAN: RANBOOB

BIG CRIME: RANBOOB

ranboo: fuck my life


	3. honestly just introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is literally just me introducing everybody in this fic

Speed running life hell yeag (11:56am)

ARSON YUM: new person pog!!

dudududu: who tf techno

ranboo: i am ranboo  
ranboo: hello

where is the time?: NEW PERSON POG

ARSON YUM: my name is sapnap!!

duCkduCkduCk: i’m Quackity!!

ranboo: wh  
ranboo: why are there so many people here

dudududu: introduction time i guess  
dudududu: im dream

where is the time?: im karl!!

wilBRR: hi ranboo its wilbur  
wilBRR: we met yesterday when you came over with tommy and tubbo

ranboo: hello mr. wilbur

wilBRR: @/baby furry is my son fundy

baby furry: we arent related and i in fact hate him

wilBRR: im gonna cry

Orphan Killer: L

Dudududu: L

duCkduCkduCk: L

ARSON YUM: L

alarm clock who: L

duCkduCkduCk: GOGY

dudududu: wow george is awake

Dadza: aren’t you guys all in school?

ranboo: oop-

Dadza: hello ranboo. Im Phil

ranboo: hello mr. phil

Dadza: you can just call me Phil

ranboo: i in fact cannot do that

lgbbq: hello Ranboo I am Eret

ranboo: hello eret 

:3: hi i am Niki

dudududu: ok i think thats almost everyone?  
dudududu: i’ll just introduce the rest  
dudududu: @/nook is Sam @/Langauge is Bad and @/diamon boy is Skeppy

ranboo: so many people  
ranboo: social anxiety go brr

BIG MAN: L


End file.
